mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle of Fire
|map = firecastlemap.gif }} The Castle of Fire is located roughly in the middle of the Plane of Fire. It must be explored to partially complete the quest to Find the Elemental Hearts. Chests in this dungeon require Level 10 Grandmaster Disarm Trap to open safely. The following numbered areas correspond to the numbers on the map. Black areas on the map are areas of shallow lava floor. 1. Entrance Upon entering the castle, you will see before you a large columnar structure. This is an elevator that you will need to use to access the interior of the castle, but it doesn't work by clicking on it, as most in the game do. Instead, it works by lowering another elevator (A) in an eastern room of this front castle section. Hanging about in the entrance room, ready to notice anyone who enters, are one or two Lesser fire elementals, Fire elementals, or Greater fire elementals. 2. Catwalk The room immediately to the left of the entrance connects via catwalk with a series of other rooms. The floor of all the rooms is covered with a very shallow layer of molten lava. Flitting about in this area are quite a few more Lesser fire elementals, Fire elementals, and Greater fire elementals. 3. Second Elevator Room At the end of the catwalk is another room with a raised elevator (A) rising in the middle of it. It is possible to jump off the raised area of the catwalk (which goes around the perimeter of the room here) onto the top of the elevator. When this is successfully done, it will lower automatically with the weight of the party, and also lower the elevator next to the entrance. The room is guarded by several Lesser fire elementals, Fire elementals, and/or Greater fire elementals. 4. Secret Room Behind a secret door in the Second Elevator Room at 3 is this room, the last room in the front section of the castle. There is solid floor in the center of the room, accessible via a ramp leading in from the doorway. Lying on the floor of this solid area is quite a bit of gold, a nice high-level item or two, and a random artifact. Guarding all this are several Lesser fire elementals, Fire elementals, and/or Greater fire elementals. 5. Connecting Walkway Once the party has ascended the elevator in the entry area, they will be able to access this walkway, which provides the only access to the back area of the castle. 6. Inner Entry At the end of the connecting walkway is another elevator. Stepping on it will activate it and lower the party to the ground floor. If the party stays on the elevator once it reaches the bottom, it will begin to rise once again, as its resting position is up; however if they jump off, it will stay at the bottom. Near the bottom, ready to fly up to meet the party when they first step onto the elevator, are quite a few more Lesser fire elementals, Fire elementals, and/or Greater fire elementals. 7. Treasure Room Just off the inner entry room is this small alcove containing four trapped treasure chests. All contain some nice high-level items. In addition, two of the chests each contain a random artifact. 8. Throne Room At the end of a short corridor leading off the inner entry room is the Lord of Fire's throne room. The floor of this room is covered with a shallow layer of molten lava; however some metal strucures hang from the ceiling, level with the entryway. They are not all continuous, however, and must be jumped to in places to proceed aross the room without touching the lava. At the far end of the room, on the metal floor level, is a stand holding a single button (B). Pushing this button will extend a stepped dias from the wall beneath it (on the lava floor), and also open a hidden door behind the dias. The lava-covered wall behind the dias is actually an illusion. Wandering freely about in this large room are quite a lot of Lesser fire elementals, Fire elementals, and Greater fire elementals. 9. First Teleporter Just behind the illusory lava curtain in the throne room is this small teleporter box. Stepping into the teleporter will automatically teleport the party to the second teleporter at 10. 10. Second Teleporter From this teleporter, the party will be able to access what appears to be a long lava-walled (and floored) tube. In fact, this lava is also illusory. Several Lesser fire elementals, Fire elementals, and/or Greater fire elementals do patrol it, however. At the end of the tube is the third teleporter (not shown, because it is just above the first). Stepping onto the third teleporter will take the party to the fourth teleporter at 11. 11. Fourth Teleporter From this vantage point, the party will be able to look down a short hallway into a circular chamber swarming with Lesser fire elementals, Fire elementals, and/or Greater fire elementals, some of which will wander out into the hallway. All of the teleporters in the castle are two-way. 12. Heart of Fire Many Lesser fire elementals, Fire elementals, and Greater fire elementals hover in this circular room, the resting place of the Heart of Fire. The heart itself lies in its own holder in the center of the room. The lava floor in the room's center is genuine lava, quite shallow, but dangerous to any non-fire being who steps in it. Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons